Was It Just A Dream?
by littlebroadway
Summary: A thrilling add on to the end of James Patterson's Nevermore that will take its readers on a rollercoaster of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm a new writer on and i love Maximum Ride! This is a continuum of the ending of a Nevermore by James Patterson. Tell me if you want another chapter! Thanks!**

Max sprung awake. _Where was she?_ There was a very familiar, yet terrifying aroma that filled the air. The dreadful scent of disinfectant lingered in her nose. The smell of white coats. As her vision cleared, she saw a girl sitting on her bed reading. Ella? She looked up from her book and sprang off the bed. She excitedly ran down the hallway. A minute later, she returned with two whitecoats. A woman and a man. _My mom and dad?!_

"Hello Max," Her mom said, "I'm Dr. Martinez-Batchelder. This is my husband Dr. Batchelder. You are probably wondering how you got here."

Jeb continued, " You and many of the other children near you where involved in an accident. You were on the way to Springfield for a field trip when a truck hit you when it swerved into oncoming traffic. You see Max, you have been in a coma for the past year."

Max was confused._ What were they talking about? _

_"_Is today April Fool's Day? 'Cause this isn't funny." Max said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, Max; but this is no joke." Her mom said. "I'll go call your parents while resident Dwyer takes you to see the other _children_ involved in your accident."

_DWYER! Bridget Dwyer!? _The twenty year old pulled a wheelchair up to her bed.

Bridget pushed Max up to the first bed. _Fang?_

"Max," Bridget said, "This is _Finn._ He was sitting across the aisle from you on the bus."

_FINN!?_ WHO THE HECK IS FINN?! Fang looked up. He gave her that half smile that made her melt.

"Max, right?" He laughed.

"Why dont we move on, Max?" Bridget said, breaking the silence.

"Oh... Um ok." Max said, looking back at her.

"See ya!" Finn said as Max was pulled away.

Bridget pushed Max up to the next bed. She shook its occupant. _IGGY? _

"This is Issac. The accident left him blind."

_WHAT IS HAPPENING!? _"Please dont make my blindness define me. My name is Issac, not blind."

_BURN! YOU GO IGGY!_"Now if you dont mind, i have some wiring to do." He picked up a dissected fire cracker off of his bedstand and began to ignore us. Bridget pushed Max up to an empty bed covered in a pink comforter. _EMPTY._ A loud chatter down the hallway caused Max to know who was the owner of this bed. _NUDGE._

"But you see, your uniforms look much better once you add rhinestones!" Nudge squealed as she was carried down the hallway by two security guards. And, you guessed it, their once navy blue uniforms were cover in pink and purple rhinestones. The angry guards plopped Nudge back on to the bed and one said,

"If you get out of this bed one more time, we'll be forced to get restraints."

Nudge let out a scared gulp and sat down cross-legged. She stared down sadly at her blue bedazzle gun and sighed. But her melancholy expression didn't last long.

"HIIIIIII! I'm Nina! Max, right? You know what? Your hair could look real cute with a pink streak! OMG! Dont you think that these drab hospital gowns should come in something other than this dead blue?! For a fashionista like me, this is like medieval torture!"

And with that, the girl Max formerly knew as _Nudge_ passed out. Stunned, Max look back at Bridget worriedly, but Bridget simply replied,

"Narcolepsy."

And pushed Max on. When Max reached the next bed, she was immediatley hit with an awful stench like a ton of bricks. Max then knew who was the owner of this bed. Gazzy. Just then, two sea blue eyes peered over the white sheets.

"I dont want my medicine." The boy mumbled, eyeing Bridget.

Bridget chuckled and shook her head. "Gregory, we talked about this. If you want to ge better, you'll have to take your medicine. But that's not why i'm here. I want you to meet someone. Gregory, this is Max. Max, this is Gregory."

Gregory pulled the covers down from his face, revealing an army helmet and a painted-camolauge face.

Gregory smiled, and gave Max a wink. "Hey girl, do you eat Lucky Charms 'cause you're magically delicious."

Max rolled her eyes and said, "Keep dreamin', shortie."

"I will," Gregory replied as Max was pulled away.

The next bed was covered with stuffed animals and toys. A little girl sat there drawing. Max recognized those blond ringlets anywhere. Angel. Her baby. Bridget sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Watcha drawing there, sweetie?"

Angel looked up, smiled, and handed Bridget the drawing. Bridget frowned. "Angela, we've told you numerous times that if you play into these nightmares, they will only continue."

"But they arent nightmares, Bridge. They're-they're-oddly real." Angela said sadly, hugging her teddy bear. Max recognized it. Celeste. Bridget got up from the bed and said,

"Once i'm done showing Max around, I'll tell your therapist you need another council."

As Max was pulled away, she glanced at the drawings which layed on the bed. It was a picture of seven children, and a dog, all with wings. It was them. The flock. Her, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and their flying, talking dog, Total. Where were Dylan and Total anyway?

"That just about wraps up our tour," Bridget said as they headed back to Max's bed. "Sorry about Angela, after the accident, she began to have these nightmares. A form of PTSD apparently. She's the youngest of the kids in this accident. Only seven."

An hour later, Max awoke in her bed with two brown eyes staring right into hers. "Andrew, get off of her!" She heard Ella whisper. Andrew climbed off the bed and stood next to Ella.

"Hi. I'm Ella. This is my baby brother Andrew. Our parents are your doctors, so they let us come here to make the kids happy. That's why I was reading to you earlier." Ella paused, and then whispered something to Andrew. "We'll be right back" She said as the excitedly ran away.

Why did Andrew look so familiar? Then it hit her. ARI. Her little seven year old brother who was gentically mutated to become an Eraser.

A few minutes later, they returned with a little black scottie that Max knew so well. Total. "This is Total. He's a therapy dog here." Ella said, placing Total on her bed. Total excitedly scurried towards Max and licked her nose. Max waited for Total to say something, but he didnt. He just acted like a normal dog. Strange.

Another therapy dog walked up to the bed. Akila. "Looks like it's time to go. Say goodbye, Total." They all walked away.

Max's so-called "parents" came for two hours or so, but she didnt remember most of it. All she could think about was why was her world upside down? The people she once called family barely even knew her! Her thoughts were interupted by a loud happy cry.

"MAX!" At the end of the hallway stood Dylan. He ran towards her holding roses, a teddy bear, and a balloon that read, Get Well Soon! in bold pink letters. He rushed up to her bed, carefully put his presents down, and leaned dow"n to pull her into a kiss. She had wide eyes as he pulled away.

"How's my favorite girlfriend feeling?" Dylan said as he handed her a glass of water. She spit it up all over the bed.

"Wha-What?" Max pondered.

Dylan laughed, and said, knocking on Max's forehead," Wow, you must have hit your head pretty hard there, sweetie. I've been your boyfriend for three months."

After about an hour of talking, which was mostly Dylan filling in Max on her so-called "life", Bridget came by and told him visiting hours were over. He kissed Max on the cheek and said that he'd see her soon.

Bridget called lights out, and all of the kids climbed in bed.

Max sat awake, confused. None of this made sense. She creeped out of bed and tip-toed over to Finn's bed.

"Finn. Finn. " She whispered.

"Wha-What?" Finn said, "Maxine Ride, what are you doing up?"

"I couldnt sleep. Can tell you something?"

"Whatever."

"Angela's dreams are real. Me, you, Iggy, Nudge, Dylan, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were genetically modifyed leaving us with wings and other talents. Me and you have been in a relationship for more than a year! Total can talk! Ari is my brother who was genetically modifyed to be a wolf man! We've stopped many evil organizations side by side! We-"

"Max- stop. You know, maybe you should start seeing Angela's therapist. 'Cause you're crazy." Finn pulled his covers over him and turned away.

Max was so surprised, she backed up into the wall. She went to pinch her wings, as she always did to wake herself from a bad dream, but only felt her bare back.

Her wings weren't there.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the short second chapter to my first story, "Was it Just a Dream". Please tell me what you think and if i should write more. Thanks!**

Max began to scream. Her wings, the only things that made her different than anyone else on this earth, were gone. Two orderlies came and picked her up by her arms. She was dragged to her bed kicking and screaming as her flock, her family, wearily stared at her as if she were crazy. THe orderlies put her on her bed and one held her down as the other came at her with a big syringe. The clear liquid was inserted into her left forearm as everything went black.

Max woke up. Her arms and legs were strapped down to her bed with brown leather straps. Bridget walked over.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Quite an episode you had last night. Nightmare?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"The doctors have deemed you harmless." Bridget said as she begn to unlock Max. Max rubbed her raw wrists and walked her IV stand over to Angela's bed.

"Angela?"

"Hm?"

"I know you know about who we are."

Angela directed her eyes towards the floor. "My therapist says its a form of PTSD. A wish of a world were there were people who could stop evil or something."

Max sat on Angela's bed and grabbed her hand. "But you and I know it's real. Something has happened to the flock and we need to stop it. We need to get the to their true selves. Somebody has taken our wings. But nobody can take our family."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This the third (but not final, dont worry) chapter of the exciting thriller "Was it Just a Dream". Please leave feedback! ;)**

Angel rounded up the flock (including Total) while Max called Dylan. They all met up at in the courtyard. It was a beautiful summer day, but the thought of what someone had done to her flock brought her down like a blizzard.

"What's this all about?" Finn asked, uninterested.

"Oooh! I know! Max is banding together... The Chicago Children's Fashion Awareness Team! Yes!" Nina squealed.

_Does this girl have an off button?_ Dylan mouthed to Max. She giggled.

"No Nina, we're here on more serious business. I know i've said this before, but my dreams are real. Heck, they arent dreams, they're memories. And this time i have proof. Max and I have the same exact scars on our back. Each of you should too." Angel said confidence of the president.

The flock was skeptical, but sure enough, they each had identical jagged scars from their shoulder blade to their lower back.

"So what do these scars mean then? Issac said to Max, but was looking in the opposite direction of her.

Max snapped. "Over here, Issac. Scars mean that some thing was cut, right? That something was our wings. With what Angel and I are telling you, and these "mysterious" scars that we all have, how could there possibly be any other explanation?"

"Someone has done something to you guys causing you to not remember. But if you just simply believe us, it could save you." Angel said sincerely.

"I believe you." Nudge said with a grin. She put her fist in the middle of the circle.

"So do I." Iggy smiled. He followed suit.

"DITTO!" Gazzy yelled, slapping his fist on top of the others.

"Heck, I'm not getting any younger!" Dylan smirked, placing his fist on top of Gazzy's, causing Max to giggle once again. _What is happening!? She never giggles!_

The flock looked at Finn hopefully. "Whatever." Fang said as he placed is hand on top of Dylan's.

Total jumped up, placed his paw on Fang's fist, and barked joyfully. The flock cheered.

**Max woke up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry i haven't posted in a while. School's been really stressful. But don't worry! I'm back! Comment what you think and any recommendations you have! Love you guys!**

Max's eyes flittered open. _Where was she? _She looked around the room she was in. It had a slight familiarity to it. Then it her. This was her room. In her house. She climbed out of bed. She put on her slippers. The smell of buttery pancakes tickled her nose. _She was home. _She walked across the room and turned the doorknob. She pulled open the door and exclaimed, "Good Morning!" But outside of her door, there was no hallway with pictures of her family. It was a warehouse. The bright lights blinded her.

"Record time, Maximum!" An eery voice exclaimed happily.

A figure emerged from the light. A man, about 25, smiled at her.

"Oh, my manners." He walked closer and extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Casper Greenwood. My team and I have been observing you and the flock for quite some time now."

Max stared blankly at Dr. Greenwood and hesitantly shook his hand.

"Where are they?" Max said, gritting her teeth.

"No need to get angry now Maximum, let's get you some food and then we'll explain everything." Greenwood said waving his finger.

Max was given a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some bread, in which she scarfed down in 3 seconds flat.

"Now tell me." Max said, glaring at Greenwood.

"First we must secure you." said a man who looked like Bane from Batman as he stood me up and pushed me down a hallway into a cell.

"You see Max," Greenwood started as he walked up to the bars. "We found you and the flock on a secluded island in the middle of the Pacific after the 99% plan. It was the middle of the night, so we found your treehouses amongst the rubble, snuck in, and inserted you with the same sedative we use on elepants. We brought you on to our helicopters and flew away."

"Just another day at the office?" Max said sarcastically.

"A-Huh." Greenwood said with a flirtatious wink.

"Nice nightgown, by the way." Greenwood said in a seductive way which made Max want to bash his brains in with her fists.

Greenwood noticed her tense. "But i thought you liked it when Fang talked to you that way."

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Max yelled, grabbing Greenwood by his white collar.

Greenwood put his hands up in defense, signaling to "Bane" to not worry about it.

"You and me aren't that different, you know. Powerful young people who still haven't found that perfect special someone who makes their hearts fly to the moon and back. Who-"

At this point, Max grabbed Greenwood's slender face and kissed him square on the lips. His pink lips were soft, but had a crisp edgy-ness to them that reminded her of... Fang. Her Fang. The one person who was with her through thick and thin. Even when she had her period. _Gosh, was this some kind of teenage hormonal thing? Throwing herself at psycho-practically-teenage-doctors-who-tell-her-she's-hot? No. No. _

Max pulled away. "Eh, I've had better." She said with a smirk.

"Dr. Greenwood, Subject B is awake." A young blonde in a lab coat said as Greenwood eyed her in areas not seen by the sunlight.

_Ew. What a_ _perv. _

"Oh. Yes. Thank you resident Peters." Greenwood said calmly. "Put Subject B in the green room. I'll be right there."

Peters walked away.

Greenwood put his face between the bars. "Well sweetie, i'm afraid i'm going to have to cut our little date short." (_*Insert sarcastic frowny face) "_But i'll be back. Don't. You. Worry. " At each pause he tapped her nose. He smiled, blew a kiss, and walked away.

_I hate that guy, _Max thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, nerds! sorry i haven' t posted in forever, but here i am! Enjoy!**

_Fang's POV_

**_Fang woke up._**

An overwhelming stench of disinfectants filled the air. _Where was he?_ As his vision cleared, he found himself in a hospital bed. Silence. His body ached as he propped himself up on his elbows. The seemingly empty white room was filled with hospital beds. 1..2..3..4..5..6...7.. including his own. 9. Why was that number significant? The flock. The flock had nine members. Max, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Akila, and himself, Fang.

With great pain and about fifteen minutes, Fang got out of bed. Pulling his IV stand along side him, he explored. Sure enough, from the bed next to his own, his ears picked up on the soft and staggered breathing that could only belong to one person. Max.

Almost falling over from relief, Fang delicately hugged Max's limp body. He shook her lightly, but nothing. Max was usually a light sleeper. Weird. Lightly kissing her forehead, he moved to the next bed.

Dylan. Wow. He looked even more attractive when he was asleep. Not- not that Fang was into that kind of thing. "Dude," Fang said, lightly punching him on the arm. Nothing. Weird.

After a sweep of the entire room, Fang finds that the rest of the beds are occupied by the flock, all in a some sort of coma state. And something else- there are no doors. Just white walls and a white floor. Fang shuffles towards Max's bed. Suddenly, Akila begins to violently shake. He runs over. Just as he makes it to the dog's bed. The monitor next to her _flatlines_. Across the room, Total begins to tremor in the same way. Again, as soon as he makes it over to him, his monitor _flatlines._

A noise down the row startles him. Angel. Her blonde ringlets shake violently. _Flatline._

Gazzy. His blue eyes stare blankly into Fang's as he _flatlines._

Nudge. She whimpers while she shakes, as if trying to scream. _Flatline._

No no no not Iggy! His hand trembles as his body shakes violently. For some reason, Fang knows that it is morse code for "_Help Me.." Flatline._

Dylan. Even though Fang hated the guy, it hurt him to see him this way. Blood running from his mouth as his body shook, helpless. It was weird to associate Dylan with helpless, when at times, he was more skilled than Fang himself.

Fang knew what was coming next.

MAX.

He ran as fast as his numb legs would let him, but he wasn't fast enough. Max's soft and staggered breath suddenly turned into fast and violent breathing. Foam leaked from her mouth, blocking her windpipes. _ . _But he was too late. _Flatline. _

Fang tore through the room and picked her up in his arms. _No. Not Max. His best friend who had been with him through thick and thin. The girl he loved._ Dead.

A single warm tear fell down his cheek.

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Dropping Max onto her bed, he fell to the floor. His body began to shake, and he felt... helpless. Scared.

His body gave up, and he closed his eyes.

_**Fang woke up.**_


End file.
